Unbeknownst
by mus1c
Summary: Her silver eyes were liquid fire, they brought life and hope. Even going through death, pain, and the horrors of the Hunger Games; she's still the vibrant, strong Girl On Fire. But there's no way to get through her stony exterior to the girl inside; but is a bronze haired and sea green eyed Victor from District Four be able to break through her walls and add more fuel to the flame?
1. Chapter 1

District 12. 12am. Late Summer Morning.

"Primrose Everdeen!" District Twelve's tribute escort trilled. Her powdered white face, lathered in colorful paint decorated her face in which she thought must of looked pretty and attractive. Her hair was white with a light pink dusting over it. She smiled, full of contempt at the name she just read out to the rest of District Twelve, she searched out into the crowd, trying to single the young lady whose name she just called out. The Capital woman, Effie Trinket soon spotted the top of little girl's head. Her hair was blonde and separated into two braided pigtails She was a tiny little thing, so frail and small as she trembled. Taking small reluctant steps forward as the girl, Primrose slid past the other twelve year old girls, they eyed her in fright, loss, and sympathy.

Poor thing. Effie thought, but tossed that aside and continued to stretch out her hand towards the small girl walking tently to the steps that connected to the stage before the Justice Building. Before Effie could take the little blonde's girl, someone moved in her peripheral vision, striding through the crowd of sixteen year old girls.

"Prim! Prim!" The unknown girl's voice rung out in the stilled silence of District Twelve, Effie glanced away from the blonde girl towards the brunette who was struggling against the restraints the Peacekeepers had on her. She shoved against them and called out more clearly than when she was crying out the little girl's name. "I volunteer as Tribute!" The brunette finally got the men's arms off her as she strode in front of them. Her head held high, and a aura that glowed off of her in confidence and strength, fire blazed deeply within her dark silvery eyes. "I volunteer as tribute." And Effie took a startled step back, seeing the emotions raging through her eyes.

The little girl raced back towards the older girl, screaming, tears racing down her face, flinging her skinny pale arms around the brunette's waist, clinging tightly to her. "NO! KATNISS, YOU CAN'T!" Little Primrose sobbed in front of everyone, District Twelve, the Capital, everyone.

"Ah. It seems we have a volunteer. And I believe District Twelve's very first volunteer, too!" Effie spoke into her mic, cheerily, but a little unnerved. The brunette was glaring straight up the stage where Effie Trinket stood with Mayor Undersee standing on the sidelines where District Twelve's only living mentor, Haymitch Abernathy awaited, drunk as always. Since he had won his Hunger Games, decades ago. But he too, leaned forward in his seat in interest, his gray eyes tranfixed on the girl who just volunteered. Volunteered from District Twelve, no less.

"Prim go find mom. Everything's going to be alright." The girl who had fire in her eyes, spoke gently down to the blonde who still clung to her with heart wrenching sobs.

"NO!"

"Prim-" the older girl was soon cut off as a tall, lean boy who looked around eighteen years of age. Hoisted the small blonde girl into his arms. HIs facial features resembled those of the brunette; and most of all those two reminded Effie of Haymitch. Same sharp, steely gray eyes, and dark brown locks of hair. But where as Haymitch and that other boys' gray eyes seemed worn and dull. The girl's were vibrant and liquid silver, like someone lit up a flame inside her. The girl gave the boy a grateful nod, and strode up the aisle and up the steps to the stage where Effie still stood with her hand out to take the girl tribute's hand. But the brunette ignored it, standing tall and looking out into the mass of people of District Twelve.

Effie frowned, shaking her head once, plastering once again her gigantic smile. "Well dear. What might your name be?" The brunette shifted on her feet, uncomfortably. "Don't be shy, dear."

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." She said aloud, radiating off her previous aura of confidence.

Effie blinked. "I bet my hat that was your sister!" She replied.

"It was."

"Alright! Give an applause for District Twelve's very first volunteer!" Effie began clapping, but everyone else remained completely silent. So quiet, that Effie's clapping just echoed across District Twelve. Then one by one everyone gathered in front of the Justice Building raised up their three middle fingers, pressed them against their lips and raised them in the air towards Katniss. Effie was completely struck by whatever they were doing, completely clueless that was how District Twelve said good bye to a loved one. "Now onto the gentlemen." She grinned.

...

Katniss sat frozen in her seat by her fellow tribute. Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread, the boy who got hit by his mother by purposely dropping a loaf of bread into the fire. And throwing it to Katniss as she laid awaiting death by a tree as the rain fell. Katniss had grabbed the bread and sprinted home as fast as she could to her sister Prim and mother. Prim lit up at the sight of the loaf of bread and their mother just remained in her same state depression she had always been when they had found out that Katniss' and Prim's father wouldn't be returning from work one day. The mine blew up, killing many people, and one of those people was their father and Gale's father also.

"Katniss you can't shut me out now. It's not the Hunger Games, yet." Peeta tried to get her to say something to him, but she remained silent as if she were an Avox and had her tongue cut out. She avoided his baby blue eyes as he struggled to get her to make eye contact. Their mentor soon came strolling into the car of the train with a big green bottle of wine in his left hand. He collapsed into the seat in front of her and Peeta, rubbing his forehead with his free hand, tiredly.

Peeta leaned forward eagerly. "So…"

Haymitch Abernathy glanced up at Peeta, scoffing. "So, what?"

"You're going give us pointers into how to survive the Hunger Games." Peeta continued, undeterred by Haymitch's obvious distaste for him at the moment.

"Why so eager? Peter, was it?" Their drunken mentor asked, amusement lighting up in his gray eyes. Lounging back in his chair, leg tossed over the arm of it, admiring the bottle of wine in his hand as he held it up in the light. Katniss gave a snort, crossing her arms on her chest, looking away from him.

"No, it's Peeta." She told Haymitch. Her emotions were a jumbled up mess at the present moment, so she focused her energy on the irritation at their mentor who laid in his drunken stupor, not even caring or trying to coach them. 'No wonder all the tributes from District Twelve die in the blood bath.' Katniss thought bitterly. Her eyes watched the trees zoom by in a blur as the train continued in its hastened tread towards the Capital for the preparations leading towards the Hunger Games. 'Disgusting-'

"You want some advice?" Haymitch's voice broke her out of her thoughts. And she returned her attention to the conversation Peeta and Haymitch were having. Or more of Peeta talking, and Haymitch ignoring whatever it is he said.

"Yeah, of course!" Peeta smiled, brightening up in success. The corner of Haymitch's mouth turned up slightly, but he quickly forced it down. 'Smart.' She nodded towards him. He glanced at Katniss from the corner of his eye, he saw her narrowed eyes at him. She caught the quirk of his lips, which was a signal to watch for in somebody's facial expression that let's you know he was about to trick you, instead of giving you what you wanted. Katniss saw this frequently in the Black Market in the Seam, but the people she traded with learned to stop trying to trick her and Gale as they did to her father. They couldn't trick her, she saw right through them. Her father made sure she learned to detect someone's lies and trickery.

"Don't die." Haymitch finally told Peeta. "That's my advice, it's good advice too. I say take it to heart." He leaned back more into his chair, getting cozy. Katniss rolled her eyes, sending the drunk a glare, in which he grinned at and had the ode- city to wave at her. She growled at him, standing up and walking towards the exit of the car she was in, to go find her room. She didn't miss the crestfallen look that took over Peeta's face. 'Don't Katniss. You're going to kill him yourself or some one else is, once you're in the arena, if you want to get back home to Prim, Gale, mom, just home. So, no reason to grow attached to the boy who saved you and your family's lives back when you two were children.' Before she left, she called back.

"Have a good night, Peeta." His frown switched around into a small smile. Katniss placed the palm of her hand on the wall, turning around to catch the Seam eyes of Haymitch Abernathy. "Just to let you know, you ole drunk, I don't get easily tricked. After all, I'm from the Seam. You out of all people should know that." And with that, she left to hunt down her bed and let sleep claim her.

...

The first thing Katniss woke up to was the high trilling voice of Effie. "It's a big, BIG Day! Time to get UP!" Katniss groaned, throwing the pillow she had clasped tightly in her hand and buried her face into it. 'That woman is too much, and I haven't known her for long.' After the abrupt awakening caused by Twelve's tribute escort; Katniss had showered and brushed her teeth. Leaving her slightly damp brown hair to tumble down her back in unruly curls and waves. She wore black, light and loose cotton pants that reached her ankles; and a long sleeved forest green cotton shirt.

She padded down the hall, back towards the car she accompanied with Haymitch and Peeta the day before. The day her little bundle of sunshine got reaped during her first year of having her name in the reaping for the Hunger Games. Katniss shook her head, trying to dispel the raging feelings churning in her stomach. 'You can't be nervous now, you're here so Prim wouldn't have to go through it… And- and possibly never come home, again. Stop it! Snap yourself out of it. what's done is done, now deal with it!' Katniss scolded herself. She walked into the car to find Effie, Peeta, and Haymitch placed at the table with a whole table set and filled sky high with food. It was more food than she had ever seen before in her whole life. Effie turned to catch sight of Katniss, greeting her with a very large smile. She resembled an Easter egg, more so than she did with the full blown pink get up yesterday at the Reaping. Today, she displayed many colors and patterns, it was mind boggling and made Katniss want to shield her eyes.

Peeta looked as he normally did, his soft fuzzy blonde hair, fluffy like a baby duck's feathers. His baby blue eyes sparkled as he met her silver ones. His pearly white teeth made a appearance as he grinned widely at her, coaxing her to give him at least a small smile in return. Even if it was only a small quirk that twitched at the side of her curved lips, his grin brightened.

"Morning!" Peeta greeted her. Haymitch just grunted towards her as she sat down across from him. Effie continued to ramble on about the preparations that had to be made for the entering ceremony for all the Districts' Tributes, before every Hunger Games. They were supposed to be dressed up in a eye catching and memorable garb that showed off which District they originated from. Last years District Twelve's tributes for the 73rd Hunger Games were strip naked and lathered and covered in coal dust. Katniss shook her head in disgust, 'the way they portray us is discriminating. yes, we're one of the lesser Districts. and yes, we're the Coal District. But still what was the stylist think?! He was making a total mockery out of us all!' Katniss began to nibble on a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it, and just as she was about to open her mouth to comment on something. Effie spoke up.

"You two have better table manners than last years tributes! They were eating like barbarians!" Katniss' lips were pressed into a firm line, her right hand which held her toast clenched tightly into a fist. Making her fingers sticky with the jam, she saw both Peeta and Haymitch straighten up and glare at Effie, but she remained oblivious to the tension thickening in the room. When she did notice the slight shift in the atmosphere, Katniss had spoken, breaking the utter silence that wafted in between too long from Effie's words.

"Those tributes were from the Seam. They were most likely have never seen this much food in their lives before they were reaped for the Hunger Games. So, I'm sure manners at the table were the last things on their mind." Katniss finished coldly. And Effie sat there confused, hurt written all over her face from the tone Katniss used with her. She then started eating her breakfast quietly, not attempting to start another conversation.

"So, anyway…" Peeta began awkwardly, directing his next question towards Haymitch. The man in question lounged back with a new clear glass of liquor, it was a bronze and honey colored as he swirled it around in his glass in boredom. Cocking an eyebrow at Peeta awaiting another one of his questions.

"What is it?"

Peeta took a breath. "Are you going to tell us how you won your games? Or give us tips and do what you're here to do, and mentor us on how survive the HUnger Games?" Katniss' sharp gaze zeroed in on Haymitch's expression, she saw a flicker of remorse and pain go through those dull, cold gray eyes. He coughed then drained the amber contents from his glass down his throat, slamming the now empty glass onto the table. Getting a squeal out of Effie at the clatter it made on the wood.

"One thing you got to be is look desirable…" He rolled the last word off his tongue with more emphasis, "and if you're desirable then you will at least have a sponsors; and sponsors are a very large advantage in the Games. Without them you're as good as dead."

"OKay, how are we supposed to look desirable?" Peeta questioned, interest sparking within in blue eyes. Haymitch noticed the gleam and laughed.

"You have to get them to like you or most importantly love you. Charm them. It helps if you have a special talent. Before I forget." He snapped his fingers in a 'aha' moment like a light bulb went off in his head. "What are things you can do? Survival skills. Things you can use to protect yourselves once you're in the arena."

Peeta was the first one to answer. "Katniss shoots."

Katniss sent a quick glare his way then pressed on. "Peeta's strong… He would have an advantage with hand to hand combat if he tries."

Haymitch looked in interest at this year's District Twelve tributes. Peeta looked at Katniss in irritation, not liking how she sent the spotlight back on him.

"My dad buys her squirrels and she hits them in the eye every single time." Peeta argued. Before Katniss could retort back at him, Peeta cut her off, shocking everyone especially them both. "You know what my mom told me when she came to visit me before we both got on the train. She said, 'we might actually have a victor this year,' and she wasn't talking about me." With that Peeta excused himself from the table and stalked away, walking out of the car and probably heading towards his room.

"Well, that was interesting." Haymitch cut in. Katniss pulled her eyes from where Peeta disappeared and fixated her steely silver eyes on him. He winced at the fire blazing within those eyes, he shrugged it off and reached out for another bottle of alcohol. His right hand was spread out on the tablecloth as his left hand went to grab the clear bottle that was half way full of amber liquid. Before he snatched the bottle, a silver knife was buried deeply in the wooden table between two of his middle fingers on his right hand. Haymitch blinked down blurry eyed at the silverware embedded in the wood.

"That was mahogany!" Effie screeched, hopping up from her seat like a startled rabbit. The intoxicated mentor stared up at Katniss with blood shot eyes that had widened in surprise, his mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"You should stop drinking, ole man." Katniss told him, standing up also and walking away, before she left Haymitch called after her.

"The knife nearly cut my fingers off!" He complained.

She looked back at him and smirked. "That was the point." He was about to retort but was cut off when he heard Effie scream briefly. He saw a silver object flying past his face, then heard a thud as it slammed against the air vent right behind him. He turned to find another silver knife wedged perfectly between two of the panels in the air vent. He gave Katniss an appraising look, and a nod of respect. 'Impressive'. He thought to himself, as he watched the back of the brunette's curly hair as it swung slightly to her her steps. 'It seems I got myself a fighter this year.' He fell back and continuing on with his drinking, drowning out Effie's complaints, contemplating and thinking about the fire in the girl's sharp silver eyes, and her stony exterior. 'Who would break through her cold surface? The boy looks like he can, but he'll get burned in the process. It is the Hunger Games after all.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Screaming and cheers could be heard through the thick clear glass of the train windows. 'Look at them. All excited to greet the tributes to their deaths.' Katniss thought bitterly, leaning against the cushions, her chin in her hand. Watching them as they cheered even louder as they caught sight of her. She felt someone behind her and then turned to see that Peeta had walked in, he sat beside her. Presenting the Capital people they passed with a winning smile, waving at them lightly. The sound that obscured from them, made Katniss flinch and retreat back a bit from the windows. Peeta nudged her with his foot, grabbing her attention.

"What?" She questioned. Folding her arms across her chest, nesting back into the seat. Her brown wavy hair falling over her shoulders. He gestured with his eyebrows towards the crowd outside, she looked over seeing rainbows of colors, giving her a headache. He was still sending them a charming grin, showing off his brilliant white teeth. She waved at them, giving them a hesitant smile, lifting only the corner of her mouth. But that was enough to egg the Capital on.

"It seems Peter gots the Capital people eating out of the palm of his hands. You got to keep up, sweetheart." Came the gruff voice of Haymitch Abernathy. Katniss rolled her eyes, blowing a piece of stray hair out of her face. Her hand shot out to snatch the nearest red velvet pillow, she threw the pillow in his direction. The sound that sputtered out of his mouth reminded her of what she imagined drowning Prim's hideous cat 'Buttercup' would have sounded like; if Prim hadn't fallen in love with that cat. Let's just say Buttercup would have been eaten long ago. Both Katniss and Peeta turned to him. Haymitch's grey vest that went over his crisp white loose, thin long sleeved shirt was drenched in red. The thin white fabric suctioned to his skin, dreadfully ruined by the red wine he had spilled all over himself. Katniss covered her mouth with the back of her hand, smirking. A dangerous gleam of delight and amusement lit up in her fiery eyes as she stared at him. She heard both Peeta and Effie try to mask their chuckles and giggles with coughs and sneezes.

Haymitch watched her wide eyed, surprise written all over his face. But those steely, usually dormant eyes sparked, Katniss saw something in there she would often see in her father's grey Seam eyes when he was happy or impressed and astounded at something she did. And that made her see District Twelve's only living victor, drunken mentor in a new light. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she witnessed the great Haymitch Abernathy grin widely, a mischievous look in his eyes; making him look like the teenage boy who went through the Hunger Games decades before.

"You got to work on your people's skills, sweetheart. Throwing a pillow at them making them spill their drink all over themselves is a bad way to present one's self." He told her teasingly.

"It's bad to present one's self when they're intoxicated, honey." Katniss shot back at him. That only caused his grin to broaden wider.

"You've got an untamable fire in ya, don't 'cha?" He asked, as he reclined back in a chair at the table which was situated a few feet behind them.

"Yes, she does." Peeta replied, smiling softly at her. Sending Katniss in a fit of confusion, but before she could question them. The train stopped, and Effie started shooing them down the hall towards the sliding doors of the entrance to the train. And as they opened, they were soon greeted by the people of the Capitol of Panem. Every sound was magnified and made her want to scamper back into her room and shrink away from the cheers that was also cheering for the death's of twenty- three tributes. It made her want to lose whatever she had consumed on the train during the trip. 'This disgusts me! I wonder what Gale would say to this all? Right. Screw them all! Curse them to the bottomless pits of whatever fiery flames hell they belong.' Katniss smiled lightly at that.

"Come on, dears!" Effie chirped, placing her hands on the smalls of both her's and Peeta's backs guiding them through the crowd. 'Keep calm, Katniss, breathe, breathe. Nothing's going to happen… Oh god, I hope not!'

…

"You're supposed to make me look completely and utterly gorgeous. Pretty me up, right?" Katniss told the stylist. His almond shaped eyes gazed at her in amusement. Gold outlined his eyelids, along with a piercing in his left ear. His short curly hair was dark, as he wore just plain and casual attire. Better than all the other stylists, and assistants; especially the citizens of the Capital wore. Their styling choices were bizarre and quite frankly scared the living Buttercup out of her. And Buttercup scared her sometimes when he'll pop out, out of nowhere when she walked in with her father's duffel bag from a morning of hunting. So, that's saying something.

"No." The stylist, Cinna shook his head. Smiling, "I'm here to make you memorable. Tell me, are you afraid of a few flames?" Katniss knew from this day on, she had a friend in this Capital man. And she didn't make friends, easily; she didn't get along with many people at all actually. Except maybe the Mayor's daughter Madge Undersee. But that was because of her father's utter love for strawberries and Katniss would always supply him with the plump and juicy red fruits, that she actually met the blonde, blue eyed girl. The common features for people that came from families of merchant's. As the common features for the Seam were identified by their grey eyes, olive skin, and dark hair. Like herself, Gale, and Haymitch.

…

"God, can they be any louder?" Katniss muttered under her breath as she stood next to one of the obsidian black colored mares who were to pull District Twelve's chariot. She felt eyes on her, her forehead was pressed against the mare's mane as she took in a few breaths. She turned to gaze around behind her to find whoever was watching her so intensely. Her silver eyes met the glacier ice blue eyes of that huge monster from District Two. He noticed Katniss caught him staring at her and his thin lips moved from over his sparkling white teeth in a smirk, he winked at Katniss. The amount of cockiness and gloat in his half grin gave her a deep urge to remove it from off his face for good. What made her blood run cold and get irked was that the fact he eyed her like she would an animal when hunting before delivering the final blow. His tongue wet his lips as he continued to look her up and down. Katniss just sent him a heated glare, filled with rage and an undeniable fire. Because she knew the type of person that blonde boy from Two was; he was a ruthless, heartless killer. Taking pleasure from every kill, the type of person who enjoys the pain and suffering he creates as his pale eyes light up with an a malicious, blood- thirsty lust.

A shiver went down her back like someone tilted a bucket of ice cubes down her shirt. The blonde boy with the pale, icy stare, bore into her fiery glare and his pink lips mouthed. 'You're mine.' And he gave her one last smirk and turned his attention back to his District partner, mentors, and the screaming fans fawning over them.

"Well isn't he just so full of himself." A voice replied right next to her ear, she stifled a quiet squeak of surprise to escape from her lips. And she forbade a herself from flinching from the warm breath that brushed against her sensitive skin. The short, fine hairs or whatever was left from them as her stylists plucked her 'till she was hairless like a naked mole rat, rose at the close proximity of the person behind her. Katniss turned herself around slowly, gray and silver clashed with the beautiful mixture of sea green with the lightest hint of turquoise.

An amused grin graced his full lips, bronze curls falling around his tanned skin; he was leaned up against the side of her chariot. Katniss still had her fingers woven into the midnight colored mare's mane. He was beautiful beyond belief, he could have been a god for all she knew. But Katniss, although she agreed immensely with the fact that he was unbelievably charming and that was coming from her. The girl who never thought of any boys, didn't have any silly school girl crush on anyone. She just simply didn't have time for that; which probably gave her an advantage to this young man's good looks. But goodness, he was quite a sight. He wore a egg shell white loose, long sleeved shirt with a pair of black dress pants and dress shoes that must have been shined for a few hours on end.

"Yes, he is…" She agreed. Fixing him with that curious, and speculating stare; searching his face trying to find something that would give himself away as a self absorbed Capitol citizen. "Who are you?" She finally huffed, untangling her fingers from the mare's hair and crossed her arms against her chest. The man in question took a moment to take in what she was wearing. And Katniss shifted uncomfortably, hating the feeling of butterflies she got as his eyes swallowed her and took her in. Her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulders, and tumbled down her back. Except for two pieces of hair that were braided and woven into her hair in the back. Her dress was a deep crimson with black edges to it. There was a light, golden shine to her skin that gave her that glow, just like a soft flame from a scented candle. Silver eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and darkened eye shadow, a rosy hue color was dusted upon her cheeks. Her lips were a soft rose petal pink. In all, the man blinked repeatedly in wonderment and awe. She was a goddess in his definition, she was strong, with power running through her veins. Causing her to appear like the fearless war goddess she portrayed; yet fragile and gentle all the same like a little kitten.

His eyes traveled back to her liquid silver eyes, and gave her a genuine smile, answering her question. "Name's Finnick Odair; Victor from District Four. Now mind telling me what our name might be?"

"You'll find out soon enough, so don't expect me to melt and tell you any sort of secret." Katniss muttered under her breath to him.

Finnick's eyes sparked and leaned into her closely, breathing in her flower scented perfume and yet some of her natural musk that smelled of earth and wildness of the forests. "I love secrets…" He whispered, his breath blew into her face and he saw goosebumps appear slightly, only slightly. But other than that he got no other reaction he had been hoping to receive.

"I don't have many secrets, I'm more of an open book people tell me; they seem to know my secrets before even I do." Finnick pondered it, eyeing her and grinned.

"Unfortunately…I think that's true.." He was sent a glare in response, which only broadened his grin even farther. "I'll be seeing you soon, My fiery Goddess." He added mysteriously. He lent down, taking her hand and placing a light kiss upon it. Then after tossing her another smile, a real one, not like the ones he would give a Capitol woman or man. He stepped away, turning to go find his tribute's and usher them onto their chariot. But this year, he didn't feel so overshadowed by the events of this year's Hunger Games. Finnick felt hope. Hope that would guide him out of this darkness he'd been plunged into so deeply, lighting up all of his monsters that kept him trapped. And Finnick Odair realized his hope, and his light was the girl with the silver eyes of liquid fire. 'My fiery Goddess…'

She'll lead us out of this Dark Age. She'll burn and sear herself into everyone's minds and hearts; whether she knew it or not. Because one thing Finnick knew for sure as he walked away from her is that then on; he would always be by her side. He'd make sure her fire never burned out or get extinguished once she got out of her Games. 'Yes, she's getting out. We need her. And I'd damned if I let her slip away past my fingers when I have a shot at saving her.' Finnick turned back around to catch a glimpse of Katniss nestled between her stylists and District partner; Haymitch stood amidst them. A gleam in his dark and old grey eyes, but they held something else as his eyes landed on Finnick's 'fiery Goddess.'

'You're changing everyone around you, and you don't even realize it.' Finnick thought silently, smiling softly. But before he could start walking again, Katniss' silver eyes connected with Finnick's sea green ones. Her eyes widened in surprise as he mouthed a few words that she had heard leave Cinna's lips before.

'I'm betting on you.'

…

Author Note: Finnick's introduced now.! Woooo! And Cato has a sort of sick obsession towards Katniss for the time being. But I think it's sweet how Finnick is letting her know that he's betting on her. Oh! Cinna! Those words are music to my ears… Anyways I'm straying off topic. But leave reviews to suggest some things that you might want to happen in the story. I mean there's endless possibilities and it's hard just to choose one way the story is going to lead to. Anyways, Love it? REVIEW! Suggesting some ideas for the story so far? REVIEW! Anyways, love those who gave my first Katniss/ Finnick fanfict a shot… :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Warmth wrapped around her as the fake, but realistic looking flames licked at their capes, trailing up to spread across their shoulder blades. Topping off to the headdress that she only wore, causing her to look like the ever fiery warrior goddess she is. Casting dark shadows, sharpening the features on her smooth face. The orange, yellow, and red of the fire ignited something brighter from within her. Her silver eyes became a molten metal, pooling like a river of lava. She was the light in the endless darkness that seemed to have taken over Panem ever since the first Rebellion came, and ended; bringing the ghastly Hunger Games in its wake.

The boy with the soft, yellow feathery hair of a duckling, with baby blue jewels as eyes reached for the girl's hand. They stood in their midnight chariot, led by the two mares of the same deep black midnight color. She flinched back from him, not liking the sudden contact. But she didn't move anymore, becoming aware of how close she came to stepping out of their chariot. He looked sideways at her, as he said, "they'll love it, trust me." 'That's the problem...' She thought as she gazed back at him, still defensive of his movements and closeness. He sighed, "you want to get back to your little sister, mom, and the Hawthorne s, don't you?"

At the mention of the people she cared about dearly, and loved more than anything and anybody else in the world. The sharpness of her eyes zeroed in on the blonde boy's baby blues, he smiled lightly as he reached for her hand again. This time she didn't pull away, she gave him a slight nod and focused her eyes on the crowds that roared louder as the tributes of District Twelve held up their clasped hands high up in the air. Roses, and bouquets were tossed and thrown towards the two. Many of the Capitol citizens were leaning over the barriers that kept them from rushing at the tributes during the parade, their hands outstretched to the duo. Their shouts and screams that varied in different volumes immersed in two names; but one was louder than the other.

"KATNISS! PEETA! KATNISS! PEETA!" Katniss forced herself to grin as Peeta nudged her, encouraging her. She sucked in a breath, waving with her free hand towards the people, and blowing kisses. Peeta smiled widely as he waved towards the crowds also; but all the attention seemed to be entranced on Katniss, instead. She was in the spotlight, and she felt like a deer when Gale would accidentally step on a twig, creating a snapping sound making the deer aware of them.

A red color flashed in the corner of her eyes, and she moved quickly. Turning her head, she captured the blood red rose's stem in between her teeth. Causing her to grin in triumph, and caused another uproar from the Capitol. The tiny thorns pricked into her plump lips drawing some blood that coated them in a shade of red. 'Okay, that might have not been a great idea,' Katniss thought once the thorns clung onto her tongue as her lips curved revealing her bright, white teeth where the rose was placed right in between her front teeth. The chariot finally came to a stop with the other District's, the mares neighing and smacking their lips as they waited for their next directions.

Katniss didn't have to look to see that the other Tributes were looking at her and Peeta, some glaring or just openly staring at them. She caught the eyes of a little girl that reminded her of her little duck, same small frame and wide curious, innocent eyes that looked up at you. Causing you to do forget everything else but help to care and protect her. She was small, thin and a willowy little thing; but the twelve year old from District Eleven resembled that of a bird ready to take flight. Her short, dark curly hair danced and bounced on top of her head, her darker skin tone glistened in the city lights that flashed on the tributes as they stood in their chariots in front of the entire Capitol and practically all the Districts. The girl tribute from Eleven looked up towards Katniss, meeting her gaze with warm, pure, and innocent hazelnut eyes. She waved shyly, a small smile settled on her lips which was directed at Katniss; and Katniss could feel herself slowly melt inside and wanting to go to the tiny girl and hold her in her arms, like she would her little duck. Katniss settled for a small nod and smile towards the girl before the voice of President Snow started announcing to everyone about this years tributes and droning on about the history of the Hunger Games.

Katniss ignored the same old speech he had prepared every year, same thing about the Rebellion, yada yada… how a single tribute will come out of the games coming on top as Victor. And how it will bring pride to the Victor's district, but also a lesson to everyone that the Capitol was in charge. And boy did the message get sent clearly to everyone at home, 23 kids get slaughtered in the games to the utter enjoyment and entertainment of the Capitol. And it just continued to make her sick, and have loathing bubble at the bottom of her stomach as she stared up with a piercing gaze that was directed up at the President.

As President Snow neared the end of his speech, and his pale eyes grazed over Katniss' and paused as he witness the flaring fire roar out at him; he shrugged it off, 'just another tribute from a lesser district nothing to worry about, she'll be dead in the blood bath… just you watch and see...' President Snow told himself once he finally peeled his eyes away from the silver of her eyes. But it didn't stop the uneasiness he felt, because he knew that the girl tribute from District Twelve would leave a permanent mark after this year's annual Hunger Games. He just didn't know how, and how it would affect his little empire that he had built over the decades. 'I'll just keep an eye on her if she shows that she's a threat in any way,' he finally compromised himself. Stealing one last glance at Katniss as she and Peeta were taken away by their chariot.

…

He had to hand it to her, sweetheart and Peter did a good job capturing the attention of all the sponsors and Capitol citizens, that he already had people lining up to sponsor 'The Girl on Fire' as they loved to call her now. He laid sprawled across one of the sofas in the Penthouse that was always assigned to District Twelve. He held a clear thick glass bottle of amber liquid in one hand, taking a swig from it every now and then as he thought about the events that had happened that day, and what was still to come. Haymitch was thinking about both his tributes for this year's Hunger Games; the boy could easily charm people but he was too soft; he could be strong, but when it came down to it would he really take someone else's life? Sweetheart was a fighter, a warrior, and she was determined in every way; he could tell by the way she walked...silent, and carefully with eyes alert and ears pricked at every sound. The girl was already a hunter, and she already knew how to survive, 'what more can you ask from one who's lived in the Seam all her life, and became the soul provider for her family after her father died in a mining explosion., Abernathy.' Haymitch scolded himself, with that thought, it weighed on him heavily. He could see why Sweetheart was desperate to get back to her sister, and mother.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but in the last few days after the Tribute Parade, he grew attached to Katniss, something he swore to himself that'd he never let happen between him or any of his tributes. But Sweetheart wormed her way in, past his drunken haze of walls and made him care. He only knew what happened to her father through her first few nights away from District Twelve; nightmares that clouded around her each and every night, it would make you believe she already went through the Hunger Games. Her screams woke him up, and he grew accustomed to waking her, and letting her grip his arm as she calmed herself. It was a wonder that neither Effie or Peeta heard her. Haymitch never said anything when he stepped into her room; with her sitting bolt up, sweat layering over her skin, as she gasped for air. She watched, and regarded him through silver sleep deprived eyes; but she never questioned him when he just sat at the foot of her bed, letting her know he was there for her.

But also not long after the Tribute Parade, he caught a fairly bronze haired famous and loved Victor watching her, his father instincts kicked in and he wanted to know why the infamous Finnick Odair was eyeing his tribute. Which reminded him of that killing machine from District Two, that blonde mass of muscle and brutality left uneasy butterflies fluttering about in his chest. He too was making a show of checking Katniss out, but where as Finnick's eyes portrayed hope, and a light that got relighted after so long of being blown out. The blonde District Two tribute's cold glacier eyes looked her over like a slab of meat right before he devoured it, it made Haymitch snort in disgust, 'I'll die before I let that kid touch any of my tributes,' he vowed to himself silently. And he heaved himself in an upright position upon the fluffy cushions of the couch, they were too soft for his liking, but he wasn't complaining. Haymitch staggered forward as he tried to gain his balance once he got up on his two feet. He was heading towards the elevator, his bottle of liquor still clasped in his hand, his arms spread out like a bird spreading its wings before flight. He was eyeing the floor that led to the thick, heavy metal doors of the elevator; putting one foot right in front of the other so that he was walking in a straight line as if he were on a balance beam. As soon as he pressed the button, and the doors slid open soundlessly, he crept in swaying about until he slammed straight on the right side of the elevator. His bushy dark eyebrows furrowed down as his tired, bloodshot worn out grey eyes squinted at the panel that held all the numbers of each floor. Once he found the floor number he was looking for, he meant to push only that one button. But he suddenly crashed into the panel when a sense of vertigo washed over him and his legs became noodles that were left boiling in water too long. His whole body hit a majority of the numbers on the panel except for the one he actually wanted. He slumped the rest of the way down the ground all the while cradling his bottle of bourbon, 'and the only time I actually had a good reason to yell at Fish boy...' Haymitch sat there for the next fifteen minutes watching the doors slide open and close on each floor, and he was glad no other tribute or any other fellow Victors saw him playing with his now empty bottle all alone in a elevator.

After countless minutes holding and pressing the fourth button on the panel repeatedly, the doors finally opened to District Four's floor, he gazed up towards the ceiling with a gratified look on his face, "Thank every ounce of liquor in the world! I'm finally here!" He slowly got up, but ended up meeting the bright sea green eyes of no other than the charming Victor he had gone through the trouble of searching for in the middle of the night in one of his drunken stupors.

He was grinning, showcasing his pearly whites to Haymitch. "Only you would say something like that, Abernathy," Finnick chuckled. Shaking his head of bronze hair; he wore a white flannel, button down shirt with some shorts and a pair of flip flops. Haymitch just glared at him, a feral growl escaping his mouth, the stench of alcohol wafting into Finnick's face.

"Let's have a little chat, Fish boy," Haymitch commented. But Finnick's sea green eyes widened, the edge that District Twelve's only living Victor took gave out a warning bell in the back of his head.

"What about?" He cautiously asked, slowly inching his way towards his bedroom just in case he needed a trident to help protect himself from Haymitch's wrath.

"My tributes…" Haymitch said simply, and Finnick's body relaxed until he continued on, "to be more specific, I'm talking about Sweetheart." A wave of confusion washed over Finnick's facial features until it clicked that District Twelve's Victor was talking about his 'fiery goddess'.

"You mean the Girl on Fire…?" Finnick said, leaning against a egg shell white wall trying to keep any of his emotions off his face. Haymitch eyed him carefully, Finnick restrained from fidgeting under his sharp stony grey eyes. 'Even if he is completely drunk, he was too observant!'

"No need denying about it, Fish boy… there's something there, I can see it in your eyes that you know it too…" Haymitch told him, Finnick sighed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not denying anything, Abernathy," he exasperated.

"Alright then I have a favor to ask…"

"And what's that?"

"Help me bring Sweetheart out of the Games as the Seventy- Fourth Annual Hunger Games Victor."

…

He sat up on his bed, hair tousled and sea green eyes that continued to stare down at his hands. He was going over his and Haymitch's talk the previous night, he of course agreed quickly to getting his Fiery Goddess out of the Games when the ole drunk asked him. Finnick felt slightly guilty, because in order to get her out as District Twelve's next surviving Victor, his tributes would have to die and so did twenty- one other kids. But he didn't want to see her face painted in the sky during one of the nights in the arena, her silver eyes glowing with their fire. Finnick groaned, burying his face into his hands trying to dismiss that tragic thought that tugged at his heart. He wasn't sure what he was feeling towards the Girl on Fire, he was more confused with his feelings than ever before. Even Annie began to notice, and Mags always knowing when something was eating at him like a very intuitive mother they began pestering him in their own special ways. They had been doing that since they caught him looking over at Katniss once or twice as they got ready to get into their chariot on the night of the Tribute Parade, and when he was staring at her during the Parade. But who could blame him, she was in flames and she had captured his attention since the first time her smoldering dark silvery eyes bore into his green ones.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Finnick murmured under his breath as he slipped off his king sized bed to go take a shower, and get ready for the day. 'Today is bound to be eventful...'

…

She was being watched, and it didn't take a genius to know that the eyes boring into her back was the blonde Hulk from Two. He had been openly staring at her since the first day of training, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. His District partner always eyed her carefully, but didn't give her nasty snide long glances like the perky blonde from District One always seemed to be giving her. It seemed the petite brunette with a wicked eye for landing every one of her razor sharp knives into a bull's eye detested the girl from One, though she hid it well. And it seemed during a staring contest after she managed to pin the District Two warrior during a hand to hand combat, sprung up a sort of respect between them..

She was busy sorting out through the plants at one of the stations when she noticed a tall dark shadow come up from behind her. Every muscle in her body tensed but refused to look back to see who it was until a large muscular arm stretched past her and plucked a plant that was in her hand.

"Now, Girl on Fire that is certainly a first that a girl will pay more attention to a bunch of plants rather than me," the deep voice of the male tribute of Two huffed. Katniss shut her eyes in a groan at his voice, she wished that he would just leave her alone. She squared her shoulders still refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking at him, but replied nonchalantly.

"If you want someone to fawn over you, I suggest you give all your undivided attention to girl from One," Katniss lifted her head a bit but not to look at him, snapping her fingers. "What's her name? The blonde, um, Glitter?" Cato snorted, she figured out his name after introducing himself the first time and expecting Katniss to fall to her knees before him. She felt another presence by her side, and recognized the voice immediately and smiled.

"No, no… I'm pretty sure her name was something else, it's on the tip of my tongue but it's a little too flashy for me," Clove said, smirking. She sat down by Katniss, lounging. Her hazel eyes looked lazily up at her District partner, she tilted her head to the side, her braid falling over one shoulder. Cato was being pretty silent, and Katniss sent a questioning gaze Clove's way with a brow raised. Clove's pixie face turned towards her, the freckles dusted over her cheeks as she grinned. The one thing she loved to do was get on Cato's nerves, and it was twice as fun with Katniss' help. Then Katniss grey eyes glittered like she just remembered something and whirled around to face the boy in question with a happy smile that Cato took on a very attractive look of a fish with a gaping mouth.

"It's Glimmer!" She exclaimed. Clove plastered an amazed expression upon her face, and gripped Katniss' arm turning her towards herself.

"For real?" Clove questioned realistically. And Katniss nodded playing along, all the while Cato remained there standing in front of the two girls, blocking them from any other's view. He was mystified, and before he knew it both girls were clutching each other tightly, trying to keep their laughter under control.

"What is wrong with you two?" His brows knitted together as he folded his arms across his chest. His icy eyes stared at his District partner who was holding onto Katniss as they stifled their laughs, it was the first time he ever seen someone from his District be chummy from someone from a poorer District, like the girl from District Twelve. District Twelve for crying out loud! His mentors been pounding into his head that the Career Districts shouldn't associate themselves with someone from a poor District, they were scum. Or so he had originally thought, everything changed when he first talked to the Girl on Fire and he wasn't his usual arrogant self. And Clove acted different around Fire girl, too. There was something about her that radiated power, and it showed in her silver eyes, 'her name in the Capitol was well picked,' he thought. When he first saw her by District Twelve's chariot before the Parade the only thing he was planning to do was make fun of her and intimidate her; especially when he mouthed the words, 'you're mine' to her. He was only planning to let her know that she was going to be his kill, and his kill alone once they entered the arena. But as the day for the Hunger Games approached he didn't know what he thought anymore, but it was definitely not something he should have floating his head to ponder.

"Oi! Cato, you better keep that gal of yours company she's staring at you like you were Finnick Odair," both Clove and Katniss chimed. He noticed something flicker between the two, and Clove looked at Katniss' expression from the corner of her eye. But he chose to ignore it until he could interrogate Clove later, he held a hand to his chest mockingly and he said.

"Finnick Odair? I'm offended…"

"So am I," a voice replied from behind both Katniss and Clove. Katniss froze, and Clove glanced then smirked. She got up tugging Cato away by his arm, practically dragging him away to resume the chat with District One that they both left, leaving Katniss alone.

…

"So, you made friends with some careers? To be truthful I didn't think you particularly liked them; especially that blonde one who was staring at you like he wanted to just devour you," he said. He plodded down next to her, his eyes falling on the brunette wanting her to look at him, so he could see those eyes that entranced him. They sparked hope inside of him; she was the light in the darkest of days.

"I hate the majority of careers, Clove I can tolerate, Cato I can't," she muttered. She then turned to look into his sea green eyes, she had slight bags under her eyes and he remembered something about nightmares that Haymitch told him about. But when he had asked the drunken mentor if he knew why she had the nightmares, Haymitch had remained quiet. He could see in Haymitch's darkened eyes that he knew something but didn't want to say, and he had the sudden urge to grip the man's shoulders and shout in his face to tell him. "What are you doing in the training room?" Katniss' question stole his attention from his previous thoughts.

"Well, I heard my name mentioned and wanted to know why I seemed to be in a conversation between two careers and the Girl on Fire... it's okay, you can say my name," Finnick winked. Katniss merely rolled her eyes at District Four's youngest Victor. She soon began sorting through all the plants she was going through before Cato had interrupted. And Finnick watched her, she wasn't pulled in by his charms and that was a breath of fresh air to him compared the amount of Capitol women and men that latched onto him when he walked down the streets. "So, what's going on between you and District Two?" He asked, curiously.

Katniss shrugged, still shifting and placing the plants into different categories by memory. "It started out by Cato being himself and trying to intimidate me. A career District tribute belittling a tribute from a lesser District," she snorted in disgust, her eyes flashing. "But Clove we respect each other after a little sparring, and I managed to pin her down."

Finnick listened, then added, "and both of you hate the blonde from District One, I gather."

"Sounds about right…" Then she finished with the plants, standing up. She fixed Finnick with a calculated stare, "What did Haymitch go talk to you about?" Finnick was taken by surprise, and he slowly got up on his feet also.

"Wha-?"

"He was thinking aloud when he was lounging on the couch, then collapsed into the elevator…" She smirked.

"Why don't you ask your mentor, I rather love my head intact to my shoulders, thank you very much," he told her. His hand automatically cupping the sides of his face, which caused a laugh to escape from her lips, making Finnick smile.

"I will…" A wicked gleam occupied her eyes now, letting a slight shiver pass down his spine. Before Katniss started to walk away, Finnick's hand enclosed over her's and she jumped; but she didn't flinch or try to take away her hand back like she did to Peeta. It sent a shock up her arm, and looked back into Finnick's shining green eyes.

"Remember I'm still betting on you," he whispered into her ear as he leaned in close to her. Katniss froze, at a lost for words since she had volunteered for the Hunger Games to take her little duck's place. Then Finnick pulled back, all he wanted to do was hold on to her, to keep her from entering the arena and come back out changed. Much like Annie had, he winced. Finnick didn't want to see the fire in Katniss' burning silver eyes to dwindle down until that flame went out; or see a haunted and detached persona of her come out. He wanted her to remain the same way she was when she went in, and he was hanging onto the hope she had unknowingly given him. "He at least gave you and your District partner some good advice, right?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "First thing he said was, 'don't die'... yes, that's some good advice to hang onto, Finnick.," she replied, before she went to go check up on her District partner. 'Of course...' Finnick thought, shaking his head then it finally processed to him after he left the training room that she had said his name.

…

"Clove…"

"What?" She sent him an irritated look before returning her full attention on one of her knives that she twirled between her fingers. She was sitting on her bed when Cato came to her doorway, leaning against the threshold.

"We changed."

Clove raised an eyebrow at him, sitting up with her legs crossed. Her hazel eyes fastening on Cato's emotionless face. "What do you mean by that, Blondie?" She asked, using a nickname she knew he hated. He scowled and approached her bed in a stalking manner before falling flat on the mattress.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! We're supposed to be the intimidating and scary looking duo that makes every other tribute in this year's Hunger Games flinch back at as we walk by!" He grounded out.

"Yeah, and we still are," she pointed out in a careless tone still fixated on the shining silver of her knife. Either she didn't notice or ignored him altogether but the Killing Machine from their District was glaring straight at her, "seriously Cato, what's got you so wound up all of a sudden?"

He grunted. "We're not supposed to be on good terms with any other District than the one's in the Career pack," his pale blue eyes switched the direction of their focus to the ceiling.

"Yeah, well we never were ones to abide by the rules. And besides the girl from One is giving me migraines, her voice is high and rather nasally," she added. Cato silently agreed, his thoughts going to a certain brunette with fiery silver eyes. As if Clove had read his thoughts, she murmured, "Katniss is different."

He returned his gaze to her, and found that Clove was already looking at him. A sullen look flickered across her freckled pixie face that was usually so cold and impassive like any career from District Two was. "We've only met her a week ago," he said. But the Hunger Games was looming above them, and it felt as if he had known the girl from Twelve longer than that, but he still couldn't afford to lose his focus. He had been training his entire life for this moment, to be crowned Victor but now that thought didn't seem so appealing to him like it did all those years before as he grew up. He noticed that Clove was starting to think the same way, and if their mentors found out then they were good as dead, metaphorically speaking. But you could never tell what Enobaria or Brutus were pondering in those minds of theirs.

Clove sighed. "So, what is it going to be? Help the Girl on Fire or…?" Even then Clove couldn't finish her thought, like she would have done the previous week. She could easily speak of everyone else's prominent and eminent death by her hands or his, all except for Katniss. She changed the way they thought, and the only way they began to notice was the cruel, sadistic, and arrogant Cato was rarely there when he was with either Clove or Katniss. Clove wasn't vicious or sporting scathing glares towards the girl that should have been scum to them. She was the absolute opposite when it came to Katniss.

"I don't know, Clove," Cato replied. But once his icy blue eyes connected with Clove's hazel ones, they both knew right away that the Girl on Fire was going to make it out of the Games, one way or another.

…

Finnick laid on his back in his room, pondering about the behavior both tributes from District Two had towards his fiery goddess. His bronze locks fell in his sea green eyes as he stared at the pearl colored ceiling in deep thought. He knew the first time he found that massive blonde from Two, they were acting uncharacteristic when they were with Katniss but when the duo were with the rest of the careers and other people, they were their usual vicious and cold- hearted selves. How could his fiery goddess not see that she was changing everyone around her! Both of Enobaria and Brutus' tributes were a clear example that the Girl on Fire was the symbol of Rebellion. She was the fire that could burn down President Snow's reign on every District, the malicious snake was conniving and Finnick wished he could just send and bury his trident into the white haired and beady eyed man's chest where his heart should lie. But Finnick was stuck under fear that the ruthless man could and would kill the people left he was closest to, so were the rest of the Victors who knew of his true nature.

He only hoped that his and Haymitch's plan helped keep his Fiery Goddess coming out of the arena with her head held high and a fire raging like the pits of hell in her eyes that would send a scathing look of hatred and complete malice towards the virus of everything. 'Yes, President Snow's empire will soon crumble… we just got to show the rest of the world the source of hope that can help everyone draw strength from.' Finnick's thoughts then returned to the two tributes from the District who were the Capitol's lap dog. He had to find out if they would help bring Katniss out of the arena alive; but he winced once again realizing that he was asking them to die for her. And if Katniss had any clue about what they were planning and worst of all that her District partner was in on it, she'd surely use one of those knives that had Haymitch dancing away from every time they sat at the table eating their food.

Finnick laughed, imagining Haymitch warily eyeing his Fiery Goddess as they sat down eating lamb stew or drinking from a large bottle of bourbon in the infamous Haymitch Abernathy's case, as her nimble fingers played with the silver knife by her plate. She was going to win, she was a survivor, anyone could see that. 'Just a few more weeks, Odair,' Finnick said to himself sleepily, before falling into a soundless and nightmare free dream.

…

Okay! I finished Chapter Three! Woooooo! It took forever, so sorry guys… I really felt like putting a little friendship between Clove and Katniss, and Cato. But this is still a Finnick and Katniss story… But next chapter there will be more interaction with Peeta, and everything else like the Games finally arriving. This is the longest chapter I've written so far… so, please comment, review, suggest things, and let me know what you guys think!:) I felt like both Clove and Cato were out of character, but they're still the same killing and terror twins to everyone else except for Katniss, so bear with me. Anyways, thanks to everyone reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! It means a LOT! Sorry, for any grammar mistakes, I just really wanted to update this chapter so I didn't have to keep you guys waiting. Hopefully you liked the chapter, though!:)


End file.
